A weird but wonderful turn of events
by ChloeUchiha
Summary: You and your two only friends are the freaks of the school. No one likes you, so you go home and have a sleepover. You are huge Naruto fans and you all love Fanfiction. You then discover an amazing fanfic, copy some hand signs, then poof! You are in Konoha. Will life be better for you there?Reader x Sasuke, Kiba X OC, Sakura X OC and other cute pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic on this account so I hope everyone enjoys it! This story is inspired by xDreamers story called 'The real reality'. You should definatly go and check it out. xDreamers has been amazing and let me write this story as it uses some ideas from her story :) It would mean a lot to us if you went and had a look at it. Thank you and enjoy! **

You were on your way to class when you hear someone calling your name. It was you best friend Jasmine.

"(Y/N), hey!" See smiled at you as you made your way over to her. She was in your next class anyway. You both walked and talked all the way to your next class saying about how much you hated PE. Unfortunately for you that was where you were heading. You both sighed when you found out you would be doing cross country. You both walk to the back of the changing rooms away from everyone else to get into you PE shorts and t-shirt. You then slowly plodded back outside. Your teacher, Mr Smith really didn't like you or your class so he told you that you would have to do 15 laps around the field which was huge. You and Jasmine jogged next to each other and started talking as you went.

"Jasmine?" You asked her.

"Yes"

"Why do you think no one talks to us? I mean not that just having you as the best friend ever isn't enough. I am just being curious."

"I don't know why exactly but I think it might have something to do with the fact that we are the two weird kids that watch anime and read manga. They just don't appreciate the fact that Naruto is just the best anime in the world!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh and for the record Sasuke and Kiba are the hottest!"

"True that!" Jasmine half shouted as you jogged past Mr Smith.

"Less chatting more jogging!" Mr Smith screeched at you. You both sped up and when are were a respectable distance away from him you burst out laughing.

"You ... need ... to be ... more careful ... Jasmine!" You spoke between gasps of air whilst you were trying to control you laughing fit.

The end of the cross country lesson final came to an end and luckily for you it was you last lesson of the day and to make it even better it was a Friday so that meant no school tomorrow so that meant more time for you and Jasmine to watch Naruto together and that meant ... A SLEEPOVER!

"Jasmine"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I am thinking?!"

"Yep" She nodded a short but definite nod.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours"

"Cool"

"4:30pm?"

"4:30pm it is. Meet me on the corner"

"Okay, I will see you then" You both walking in the opposite direction of each other and went to your lockers.

You was on your way out of school when you thought about going to your local shop to get some food for the weekend because you both LOVE food.

When you finally arrived at your house you reached into your pocket and took out your keys. As you started to unlock your front door because your parents went away to America for 2 months, you started to wonder what it would be like to be a ninja, jumping around in trees, standing upside down, throwing kunai's, the risk of facing death in every mission you stepped into. You walked up the stairs and went into your bedroom. Your room is huge and you have got a Queen sized bed. You love your bed because you could starfish as much as you want and no one would moan at you and no one would get in your way. You walls are a creamy colour and you had your fan art and drawings stuck to them. You are really proud of them and your two friends love them too. You only have two friends because no one understands you. It is because you like manga and anime. Everyone thinks that you three are freaks of nature because you like it and you will all stand in a group, say a phrase or sometimes just a word and you would burst out laughing. So the popular kids of the school decided that you three are not to have any friends and started to spread rumours about you. It had even gotten to the point that no one would touch you and if they did then they were just as bad as you and would have no friends themselves, but luckily that wore off after a while. Your other friends name was Carl. One day you and Jasmine were with each other in the corner laughing and giggling with everyone around you staring. You both didn't care or mind because you had each other and that was all that mattered. You knew that Jasmine wouldn't judge you for who you were and Jasmine knew that you wouldn't judge her for who she was. It was a mutual and silent agreement that you only shared with one another until that day. That day was weirdest but one of the nicest days ever. You and Jasmine were going about your normal school routine, going to lessons, laughing at each other, giggling over a few words that one of you said, the normal things for you two when all of a sudden a boy your age started to walk towards you. You and Jasmine looked at each other and turn to make a run for it because you normally get beaten to a pulp when someone approches you, but as you turned to run and gentle hand grabbed your wrists. You turned around slowly, waiting to get hit in the face with a fist, but insted you heard a calm, sweet voice saying, 'Hey. I was wondering if you both just happened to be talking about Naruto?' You both turned and looking at each other with both, shock and excitment. No one had been interested in you for almost 5 years. That day you was both so happy that anyone would even look at you let alone acknowledge you existance. It made you both so happy that anyone would actually give up their socal status and stoop so low and approach you for a conversation. From that day Carl had joined you and Jasmine. You had formed your little group and were all happy.

You was so deep in your thourghts that you didn't hear Jasmine ring the door bell or even come into your room. That next thing you know you were being tackled to your bed by two bodies. You screamed you head off until you realised that the two bodies were Jasmine and Carl.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind but I bumped into Carl on the way here so I asked him if he wanted to hang out with us for a while."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Carl. I was going to ask you but I couldn't find you anywhere"

"That's okay. I am here now." He replied with a smile.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I was planning on reading some fanfiction. Any one care to join me?"

"I will!" Both Carl and Jasmine shouted together. You all made your way into your lounge and everyone picked up a laptop. You had quite a few laptops because when your father had a business meeting everyone needed a laptop and it was easier for everyone. It then didn't matter if any of your friends used them because your parents had so much money that they could be easily replaced if needed. You all logged into your fanfiction acounts and started reading.

"Hey guys!" You exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"Read this!" It was a fanfiction called, 'The real reality' by xDreamers. Jasmine and Carl read the bit about Sasuke teleporting himself to earth and looked at each other with an excited expression.

"Do guys know what I am thinking?" You asked them.

"I think so." Jasmine replied. At the same time you all stood up and did the hand signs required. You all hit your palms on the ground at the same time and looked at each other. You all stood there and burst out laughing.

"Aha, I can't believe you thought that it could possibly work. Wait ... What? ... Whats going on?" The next thing you know you all hit the floor with a huge thud.

"Where am I?" You ask.

"Well, hello there. You are in my office. We was wondering when you would get here." You heard a voice say. You pushed yourself up off the floor and looked up. You had landed straight infront of the feet of the 5th Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade?" You questioned.

"Oh, so you know me then. Well, I am honered that you know who I am."

"Wait, what? Why are you honered that I know of you. And what did you mean by, 'We was wondering when you would get here'?" You asked. By now you was extremely confused. You, Jasmine and Carl were sitting on the floor in front of Lady Tsunade in the Hokages office.

"What do you mean? You three are the Three Legenary Humans." Tsunade exclaimed.

"We are the what?!" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry, we are the what? Jasmine added.

"I am so confused!" You whinned.

"Why are you three so confused. You teleported yourselves here. You are the Three Legenday Humans. The only three humans on earth with chakra."

"What, you mean I could have been doing so many cool things by now!" Jasmine whinned. And as she did there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Tsunade called to whoever was behind the door.

"Hello. Oh my god! Is that? No it can't be!" Kiba exclaimed in shock as he laid his eyes on you three. Sasuke and Sakura was right behind him with their jaws almost touching the floor.

"No, It is them." Tsunade told Kiba.

"Hey" Said you, Carl and Jasmine as you looked at one person each. Jasmine was staring at Kiba, Carl at Sakura and you, at the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Thank you guys for reading. I hope you will enjoy this story and the future chapters and romance to come :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everyone! :D Enjoy**

"Come in" Tsunade called to whoever was behind the door.

"Hello. Oh my god! Is that? No it can't be!" Kiba exclaimed in shock as he laid his eyes on you three. Sasuke and Sakura was right behind him with their jaws almost touching the floor.

"No, It is them." Tsunade told Kiba.

"Hey" Said you, Carl and Jasmine as you looked at one person each. Jasmine was staring at Kiba, Carl at Sakura and you, at the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Urm ... Hello. You must be the legendary humans Jasmine, Carl and (Y/N). The only three humans who have chakra. I am Sakura and this is Kiba and Sasuke. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and bowed slightly at you three.

"Well, urm thanks, I guess. We know a lot about you three actually and it is amazing to be actually speaking with you. Urm ... This is a bit awkward." You exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Why do you know alot about us? You are too amazing to know about us! Why do you know about us?!" Kiba half shouted.

"Hey Kiba" Jasmine called out

"Yeah"

"Calm down about. You are ... how do i explain it? You are on the internet and was on the TV back in Earth."

"Wait. Why would Earth know about us here in Konoha! We aren't anything special unlike you three! "Sasuke perked up and exclaimed. Everyone just stood there in silence, jaws dropped, shocked at what they just witnessed. "What?!"

"You actually said something!" Said Carl as he took a couple of steps closer to Sakura. She noticed this and blushed a little. She felt a little uncomfortable being that close to him so she stepped a bit closer to Sasuke. Sasuke then noticed this and pushed her away. From the force of Sasuke's shove, Sakura had fallen into Carl's arms, lips inches away from each others. Both Carl and Sakura then blushed a dark crimson.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Sakura quickly explained as she stood up properly taking back her weight onto her own feet again.

"Urm ... Yeah" Stuttered Carl. You could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere and so could Jasmine.

"Right. Well, what are we going to do now then?" You asked, trying to turn everyones attention away from the incident everyone just witnessed.

"Oh right" Tsunade finally spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I took so long :( I have not really got an excuse why I haven't written any more story sooner only that I have been quite busy and thinking of what to write next. And just to let you know this is set with the Naruto Shippuden characters. But here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Right. Well, what are we going to do now then?" You asked, trying to turn everyone's attention away from the incident everyone just witnessed.

"Oh right" Tsunade finally spoke, "I am not sure to be quite honest. If you want, these three could take you on a tour of the village. I am not sure how long you are going to be here for, so it would be a good idea to get to know where everything is around here"

"Wait what?!" Jasmine questioned, "What do you mean, ' I am not sure how long you are going to be here for'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Right, Carl you go with Sakura, Jasmine you go with Kiba and (Y/N) that means you are with Sasuke." As soon as Tsunade turned to face the three ex-students you saw both Carl and Jasmine's faces light up with excitement, 'Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba make sure you bring them back here for 3pm. Me and Shikamaru should have come up with a plan by then.

"Hai!" The three 'tour guides' exclaimed.

"Right! Any questions?" You, Jasmine and Carl shook your heads. There was no time for questions, there was no time to waste! Your anime crushes stood feet away from you and you were about to go on a 3 hour-long tour with them, around a village you thought you could only reach in your wildest of dreams, alone!

"Okay. Go!" and with that all three of you edged towards your 'guides' and you were on your ways.

* * *

**That's it :) Sorry if it was short. The next chapter will be up soon :) Until then you will have to guess what happens ...**


End file.
